Tales From Steven's Universe
by TyrantCameron
Summary: Hi, Tales from Steven's Universe is going to be a story about different adventures Steven and the Crystal Gems go on. Some new characters will be added but I intend to use all the already existing characters too. This is my first chapter of the story and the first thing I have ever writing for this site, any complements and criticism are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales from Steven's Universe**

Steven stood outside on the beach waiting anxiously for Connie to come over. His cellphone began to ring and he picked it up on the first ring.

"Hey Connie, when are you coming over?"

"Oh Steven I'm sorry, my mom and dad are taking me to a tennis tournament today, I can't come over."

"Aw man really?"

"Afraid so, but I can come over on Friday!"

"Yeah alright, bye Connie." Steven said depressed.

"Bye Steven."

Steven closed his cellphone and stood up, and began walking back up to his house saddened by the recent news. Suddenly a burst of light flushed out of Steven's windows.

Steven's face lit up excitedly, "Gems are back!"

Steven charged up the stairs to his house and slammed the door open, "Hey guys!"

Garnet was walking into her room of the temple carrying some kind of Gem artifact, she leaned back giving Steven a somewhat cold hello like usual.

Pearl was carry a gem in a bubble, "Hi Steven."

Amethyst wasn't carrying anything but quickly snatched the bubbled gem out of Pearl's hands. "Hey Steven, check out what we found." Amethyst held the bright bronze colored gem in front of Steven, Pearl reached out taking the gem back from Amethyst and re bubbled it.

"Amethyst! You can't just take these gems out of their bubbles or they might reform." Pearl scolded.

Amethyst rolled her eyes at pearl, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I got it Pearl."

Steven was deep in thought trying to think of what he could do to pass the time today. "Oh I can play my Game Pad! Oh wait that's in Amethyst's room."

"Hey Amethyst, I think I left my Game Pad in your room yesterday can I get it?"

Pearl interrupted before Amethyst could answer, "Oh no, we have another mission we need to get done. We don't have time."

Steven spoke up sadly, "Aww come on it will only take a second!"

Amethyst tried to help Steven, "Yeah Pearl let me and Steven go get it."

"No way we need to leave now!"

Amethyst groaned heavily, and stepped onto the warp pad facing the door.

Pearl looked at her curiously, "Um Amethyst, wrong way."

"Oh sorry Pearl." Amethyst turned around and gave Steven a wink right as they warped out. Steven noticed Amethyst's door open in a purple light. "She must have opened it for me!" Steven ran inside her room and began to look for his Game Pad. "Aw come on where is it…," Steven's thought was cut off as he accidently kicked his Game Pad into a small puddle. Steven slammed his head into the pool of water to retrieve it and ended up in Garnet's room.

Garnet was facing the other way doing something with the artifacts she had brought back. Steven saw his Game pad hanging from some sort of branch just below him, he reached down and swiped it up before Garnet could notice. Steven was about to pull the upper half of his body back into Amethyst's room, when he saw a bubbled gem, the Centipeetle. Steven looked at the bubble, it was in arms reach and Garnet was still looking the other way. Steven quickly reached out grabbed the bubble and pulled himself back into Amethyst's room in one swift motion.

Garnet glanced back toward the area Steven was in, "Give it your all."

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2 Trial and Error

Tales from Steven's Universe

Chapter II, "Trial and Error"

Steven had taken the bubble that the centibeetle's gem was in up to the lighthouse. He sat at the top with the buble above his hands.

"Alright here goes!"

Steven pressed his hands together poping the bubble and releasing the gem. The green gem began to glow as a humanoid figure appeared from the gem, then immediately twisted into the centibeetle. The centibeetle's mouth began to foam with green acid, it's mane flared up in a startled movement, as it backed away from Steven.

"Uh, hey buddy! How ya doing?"

The centibeetle looked at Steven, it's mane began to settle, and the acid flow began to slow. The centibeetle stepped toward Steven and put its head on Steven's leg.

Steven let out a loud gasp, and hugged the creature, "She remembers me!"

The centibeetle seemed startled as it's mouth began to foam, but remembered the safe feeling of Steven's arms. The creature broke the hug and began circling Steven, obviously looking for something.

A smile grew across Steven's face, "Oh I know what you want." He reached behind his back and grabbed a bag. "Chiiiiips! Ya wanna have some chiiiiips?"

The centibeetle immediately began jumping up trying to grab the chip bag. Steven sprinkled some down the the creature, which instantly ate them up.

Steven chuckled at his old friend, "Hmm, I guess it's getting kinda late, and I can't take you back to the temple. So I guess you'll have to stay here, sorry buddy."

The centibeetle's mane moved down in a sad motion. Steven felt bad about leaving her out here alone in the lighthouse, but he didn't want the Gems to find out he took a gem from the temple.

"I'll come back tomorrow with some stuff I promise!"

He ran off back to the temple, not knowing the centibeetle was trailing behind him.

End Chapter II


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

Tales from Steven's Universe

Chapter 3

Steven ran up the slope to his house happy the centipeetle had remembered him. He began to open the door, but stopped when he heard the Gems talking.

"We can't just leave him alone up there with that monster!" Pearl said obviously worried.

"Yeah it'll kill him!" Amethyst yelled sounding scared.

"Pearl, Amethyst calm down. Steven can handle himself just fine," Garnet replied before being cut off by Pearl.

"But what if the Centipeetle doesn't remember him?"

Amethyst pulled out her whip violent, "So let's just go up to the lighthouse and put it back in a bubble!"

"NO!" Garnet said as she slammed her fist against a pillar, causing Amethyst and Pearl to step back. She sighed heavily, "Do you remember when Rose tried to pull Lapiz's gem out of the mirror?"

"Yes, Lapiz turned into a monster," Pearl replied.

"When Steven did it she turned back into herself. Steven so far has been able to almost anything Rose could do, and now he can even heal corrupted Gems."

Pearl put two fingers on her forehead, "Okay so Steven can heal corrupted Gems, that doesn't mean they won't attack him."

Garnet looked down at her feet, "We have to trust him."

Steven still stood infront of the door, eavesdropping the conversation. Steven put a hand on his gem and a look of determination came across his face. It was shortly replaced by fright as he heard the loud screech of the Centipeetle. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst immediately turned to the door to see Steven standing next to the Centipeetle.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome

Tales from Steven's Universe

Chapter 4

Steven sat on his couch with the centipeetle's head in his lap. She was asleep, her white mane was down, showing she was calm. She wasn't even drooling any acid. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl where all looking at Steven.

Pearl broke the silence, "I hope you realize you can't keep it in the house."

"Whaaaaat!?," Steven said depressed, "Why not?"

"Because it's a deadly, acid spewing, murderous, man eating beast!" Pearl pointed at the centipeetle to prove her point. The Centipeetle let out an adorable yawn as continued to slumber.

The other Gems looked at the centipeetle and back at pearl with a quizzical look. Amethyst responded first, "Doesn't really look all that bad anymore."

"It tryed to kill us Amethyst!" Pearl said losing her cool.

"You guys just scared her when you pulled out your weapons. As long as you don't use your weapons around her she'll stay calm." Steven replied trying to reason with the Gems.

The Centipeetle looked up at Steven, and then to the Gems frightened just by hearing the word. Amethyst looked over at Garnet, "Wanna put your input in?"

Garnet walked over to Steven and Centipeetle, she got down on one knee to look at the centipeetle better. The Centipeetle seemed unnerved by Garnet, Steven picked up on this and put his hand on her mane. The Centipeetle relaxed and fell asleep again. "I think you can handle her Steven."

Pearl glanced back at the centipeetle, then to Garnet."Garnet are you sure about this, it could still act up again, or even worse attack someone!"

Garnet looked at Steven and smiled, "I think Steven can handle himself just fine. Come on, we got one more mission today." The Gems stepped on the warp pad and shot off in a beam of light.

Steven looked down at the still sleeping Centipeetle, as Lion walked over to him. Lion set his head down on Steven's shoulder seeming somewhat jealous by the Centipeetle. "Don't worry Lion, you're still my friend too."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Catching Up

Tales from Steven's Universe

Chapter 5

The sand was glittering on the beaches of Beach City. Steven was standing on the beach next to Connie showing the newly befriended centipeetle to her.

"Steven, she's so cool!" Connie reached out the pet the creature, but was meet with the creature stepping back and hissing at her. Steven patted the corrupted gem on her mane, calming the creature down again.

"Sorry, she's still a little jumpy, but don't worry she wouldn't hurt a fly." Almost as if on que the Centipeetle shot a patch of acid at a fly buzzing around it's mane, before walking off back up to Steven's house. "Okay she's still very jumpy."

"It shows, anyway what have you been up to lately, I haven't seen you in a while?" Connie said with a smile on her face.

"Not much, found out my mom tryed to pull Lapis's gem out of the mirror, but she turned into a monster so she put it back into the mirror, but for some reason when I tryed it Lapis was fine. So yeah what's up with you?"

"Uh, not much on this end neither." Connie was interrupted when Pearl stepped out of the house. "You two come on up now." Both Steven and Connie raced up the hill to Steven's house.

"Okay, now Connie has already made quite a bit of progress with her sword fighting, so now Steven we should focus on yours," Pearl put one hand up dramatically," Today I will teach you how to be Knight!"

"Aw yeah! Let's go right now!" Steven said enthusiastically as he leaped onto the warp pad and flew off the the Sky Arena in a flash.

"Hey Steven wait up!" Conie and Pearl both said, warping off to the Sky Arena as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Six Hundred Years Ago

**Tales from Steven's Universe**

**Chapter 6**

Earth, The Kindergarten, 600 years ago:

A man stood at the entrance of the Kindergarten, he was skinny, but the silhouette of his muscles could be seen under the black trench coat he sported. He had dark black hair and distinctly red eyes, even though he was somewhere in his twenties, he had a noticeable limp with his right leg due to some injury. His black cane however helped him cope with the limp and keep him somewhat spry.

He looked into the gapping maw of an enormous crevice. The very look of it put a feeling of pain in the man's chest, but he wasn't sure why. Large drill like constructs leaned off the side of the walls, peering into the crevice just the same as the man.

*Sigh, man let out a hefty sigh trying to shrug the feeling of grief off his shoulders, "Whelp, didn't come this far to back out now."

The man strode through the mouth of the crevice, attempting to ignore the towering drills surrounding him. However, the holes in the wall that resembled a near human like form pierced through his bravery, filling him with both grief and fear. His footsteps' echo rang through the area, bouncing off of the walls and back to him. He paid close attention to the sound out of paranoia, he could swear he heard a pair of footsteps masked underneath his own. He was halfway down the Kindergarten when he saw something dance on the edge of the cliff, then danced behind a drill. In a split second the man turned to face the movement and as he did the drill the movement came from creaked and groaned as it slipped of the cliff face.

The man rolled in attempt to get away, but as the drill smashed against the floor, the ground gave away. The man as he began to slide down the hole he grabbed onto the side of the hole in a desperate attempt to hold on. His cane continued to fall down the hole, a few seconds later he heard the cane hit the floor. He made his decision, he knew the fall wasn't too bad from the sound of the cane, and he couldn't lift himself out of the hole. The man let go a slide down the hole, and after a few seconds slammed his side in the floor. He winced his face remaining quite in fear that something may be lurking in the shadows. He felt around for his cane, stood up and regained his composure. He scanned the dimly lit room as best as he could with his eyes. Wires of some sort ran around the walls leading to an advanced looking device. But what really caught his eye, was three pillars of stone, that looked like they had fallen from the ceiling.

Before he could move closer to the strange pillars, he heard a rumbling behind him. Something was sliding down the hole! The man dropped in a battle stance, raising his fists in defense. A strange creature tumbled down the hole landing near where he did. The creature was odd, it walked on three legs with eight bright eyes. It had no arms but he could see teeth lining the rim of its mouth.

"Alright creature, if you can understand me you've got five seconds to climb out of this hole before I show you what I'm capable off." He lowered one hand to his side and reached into his trench coat and grabbed something.

The creatures eight eyes bulged out and it charged the man. As it got closer the man pulled his hand out of his coat with a bottle of some liquid in hand. He tossed it at the creature's eyes causing the bottle to smash and the creature's eyes began to burn with pain. The man took this opportunity to reach his hand around the neck of the creature and jerk with great force. The creature shuttered for a second and its form exploded into dust and several gems stitched together fell to the floor.

"Hmm?" The man reached down and picked up the shards, he had seen a Gem before, and he knew when they died the gemstone would be shattered. But this one was several shattered Gems tethered together, "What is this abomination?"

His attention moved back to the pillars in the room, he moved towards them with caution. Once he was close enough to touch them, he noticed several small cracks in the pillars. He peered inside, seeing an array of shattered gemstones. Oddly enough unlike the amalgamate he had fought just a few seconds ago, none of these gemstones seemed to be stuck together. They were completely smashed, but not stuck together. The man looked around the dark room and back at the shattered gems, and muttered to himself.

"Let's try and get you back together."

**End Chapter Six**


End file.
